


Hail Hydra

by Shipper101



Series: HydraSkye AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has always known. How could he have thought otherwise. I mean, if you're hacking into a government agency, the big, extra encrypted file was always going to be the juicy target. They really needed better security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Hydra

Skye knew almost as soon as they were at her van. She had been digging. She knew who she was looking for. When they arrived, she allowed herself to be led away. When the tall, dark guy was spilling out his heart, she directed the questions away from what she knew he was avoiding. 

As she grew closer to the team however, she began to question her silence. They all were perfectly nice people- they couldn't be despised, they couldn't be hated; especially not agents Fitz or Simmons. However, secrets began to emerge. After Miles, she decided that she needed to speak to someone. On the other hand, the hunt for Centipede was too desperate. So, instead, she began to dig deeper. The bracelet didn't help, but she had other methods. She had the rising tide. Contacting them, they began digging for her. Eventually, they found the connection. 

Hydra and Centipede. It seemed almost poetic. However, she was beginning to feel conflicted. Ward was growing on her, no matter how hard she tried. And the others seemed so blissful, in their ignorance. When Ward was shot, she was hardly surprised. When Ian Quinn went off the reservation, it was of no surprise at all. 

Getting shot surprised her. It surprised her a lot. On the other hand, it gave her the excuse she needed. When she woke up, Ward was standing outside of her pod. He looked concerned. When he came over, she held him by the hand. He wasn't lying. He didn't have anything to do with it. That was a relief. When he shot the wrong Clairvoyant, however, she decided that enough was enough. The signal changed everything. Hydra was out in the open. She knew friend from foe. Now it was time to make her choice.

She walked over to Ward and Garrett.  
"Skye" Ward said, almost tenderly.  
"AGENT Skye" corrected Garrett.  
"Agent of what though" cut in Skye  
The effect was immediate. They were both silent.  
"Shield, of course." Garrett said, after a long pause.  
"Really, Agent Garrett. Still sticking with that one. I thought you were out of the Shadows now."  
Ward and Garrett exchanged glances  
"Skye, what are you saying?"  
"What I'm saying is that you're Hydra. I know you're Hydra. And I don't care."  
Ward and Garrett looked taken aback.  
"Skye, are you all-right?"  
Ward sounded almost concerned. It was strange, how you interpreted things when you knew that the person was a trained liar.  
"Storage Point 1187. Encrypted using a double-backchat matrix. The identities of every Hydra agent and operation, for the personal use of Alexander Pierce, whoever the hell he is."  
Garrett was the first to reply.  
"Why are you telling us this? Who else have you told?"  
"No-one. Why would I?"  
"They're your team."  
"They were Ward's team too. That won't slow him down."  
"What do you want Skye?"  
"I want in."


End file.
